


Something Wonderful

by FluffyPancakes151



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Stalking, Transformers Spark Bonds, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPancakes151/pseuds/FluffyPancakes151
Summary: -Rewrite-The war ended many years ago. Knock Out now works as a medic in one of the clinics of newly restored Iacon. But when a certain seeker everyone thought was dead is brought to him in critical condition, how will it change his life?





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and it was cold. His venting was heavy, uneven as he ran, wait, when did he start running?

He skidded to a halt, kicking up a shower of dirt as he did so. Everything was quiet, too quiet, he did not remember the organic planet ever being this silent. There was always something making noise, usually, but now it was silent. He panted, spinning on his heal, darkness meeting his panicked optics wherever he looked. 

Suddenly the scene changed and now he was standing amidst the ruins of a Cybertronian city. With growing trepidation, he recognized the ruins as Iacon city.

A shrill, auidio splitting cry rang out, echoing through the dark empty streets and cut off as suddenly as it started. Before he knew it, he was moving again, rushing through the destroyed alleys, the sounds of his pedesteps deafening in the eerie silence.

There! A small figure lay in the center of the dark street, the bright azure pool beneath her the only source of light, cutting through the pitch black like a lazer.   
He dropped down next to her, uncaring of the blue liquid staining his legs. But it was already too late. Her armor had already reverted to the gun metal gray and her optics were dark. There was a gaping hole where her spark should’ve been. 

His servos shook. For some reason he felt like he knew her for a very long time, yet he could not place her. What was her designation? Armor? Personality? Function? Who was she?

There was a sudden brush against his shoulder plate and he startled, turning around in a quick motion, the movement making him lose his balance and collapse against the body behind him.

Green optics, bright with insanity, stared at him from the darkness, crooked mouth stretched into an ear to ear grin, baring sharp dentae stained with something horrifically akin to energon.

He screamed.

The berth creaked in protest as he sat up, chassis heaving from the recent nightmare. Knock Out panted, closing his optics and servos grasping at his helm as he desperately tried to forget, to banish the horrible dream from his mind.

The soft buzzing did not register immediately, but when it did, long digits reached out automatically, the sharp click announcing the deactivation of the clock.

His red frame shook in distress as muffled whimpers escaped his parted lipplates. He thought the nightmares had stopped, he really did, but ever since Breakdown’s demise, they plagued his dreams and no amount of sleep aids seemed to help.

Knock Out knew that the cause of this was his grief, along with the trauma his spark suffered when the bond was severed. The established peace did not help. During the war, he was kept busy, focusing on his own survival, but now..

Still shaking, he reached for the nightstand, opening a drawer and retrieving a small disk. With a soft click, the disk lit up and a hologram appeared, casting a dim blue light on his unusually pale faceplates, giving him a ghostly look.

Two mechs stared back at him, broad, matching grins on their faces. Bright, yellow optics stared back at him, yet untouched by the horrors of war and instead filled with endless joy. 

Realizing that he could not bear it, Knock Out stashed the disk back into the drawer, unconsciously making sure to place it as far away as possible. His internal clock pinged him, informing the red medic of the time and if that he did not hurry, he could be late for his shift. Not that Ratchet would care, he’d been insisting on Knock Out taking a vacation for weeks.

He rose heavily to his pedes, planting a servo on the nightstand to steady his swaying, before stretching leisurely, a low rumble escaping him as his stiff joints popped pleasantly. The medic really had to start reminding himself to stop falling asleep on his back as his aching wheels reminded him.

Stumbling slightly, he exited the berthroom, the lights turning on automatically and illuminating the long hallway. He ignored the door to the living room, instead entering the wash racks for a quick shower. 

The warm solvent was soothing against his frame, and he let out a cat like purr, pointed audious flicking away any droplets that landed on them. Knock Out stood under the spray, shoulders falling from their stiff hold, the dark thoughts of his latest dream more like a distant memory.

He almost regretted exiting the wash rack, but he as much as he would like to, he could not stand there forever. When Knock Out glanced in the wall mounted mirror, however, he stilled. 

His optics were dim, exhaustion laced every line of his frame. His protoform was paper than usual. Small scratches and scuffs littered his armor, most likely from his thrashing caused by the nightmare. 

He was quick to remedy what he could, returning his armor to it’s usual shine, but he could not help how tired he felt. Both physically and emotionally. Maybe he did need that vacation.

His morning energon was pleasant against his glossy, warm and filled with his favorite add-ins, and he closed his optics, leaning back against the counter of the small kitchen area in his living room. Knock Out allowed himself to relax, silently readying himself for a very long day., the soft morning light filtering into the room through the window shutters.

A sudden series of loud knocks on his door startled Knock Out to the point that he almost dropped the cube he’d been holding.

“Knooocks, I know you’re up! Lemme in!”

Smokescreen’s obnoxious voice came through the sturdy metal and the red mech withheld a sigh, rubbing his nasal ridge in exhaustion. Peace, thy name is not Smokescreen.

When he’d been presented with the luxurious apartment, naturally he’d expected a catch. And, unfortunately for him, his instinct were correct, for he was saddled with none other, but the energetic, naive rookie as a neighbor.

“Knocky!” More banging.

Venting a frustrated sigh, Knock Out regretfully lowered the cube he’d been sipping and went to answer the door. He barely managed to dodge the blue racer as the latter rushed into the room.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” He ground out, but his voice lacked the usual heat. He was far too tired for this slag. 

"Woah, nice setup you've got here Knocks! Seriously, how do you manage to keep everything clean like this? My quarters are always a mess, no matter how often I try to clean up-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's not surprising.. What do you want Smokescreen?" Knock Out groused, picking up the abandoned cube. The blue mech shrugged, unfazed by the medic’s obvious frustration.

“Anyways, ‘Bee and I were thinking of goin’ racing on that new track they built. Ya know? Near the center?” Smokescreen continued, coming to stand in the center of the room, his back to the windows.

Knock Out remained silent, contemplating. A race would be nice actually, it would definitely burn off some stress and the thought of feeling the smooth metal beneath his tires and the wind whipping against his frame was pleasant. But unfortunately he had tons of work. For once he cursed his busy lifestyle.

“No, I’m busy. Now if you’ll excuse me..” Setting the now empty cube in the sink, he would wash it later, he walked out of the still open door, looking back pointedly at the rookie until the latter got the message and followed him out.

“But.. You’re always busy! Come on, you deserve a break. Bee and I could speak with Ratchet, try and get you a day off" The rookie pressed, not so easily dissuaded.

Knock Out let a small chuckle escape his vocaliser, taking some relief in the fact that it wasn’t forced. “That’s appreciated, but I’ll have to decline.” Smokescreen really was too naive for his own good.

The young mech watched the red medic lock his door in silence. Knock Out's armor shone, not a scratch was evident on the pristine surface, but the rookie could tell that Knock Out was exhausted. Ever since the war ended, the former decepticon had been working hard to prove that his loyalties now lay with the Autobots. Despite his efforts, some people still doubted him.. Well, at least they stopped the attempts on his life. As Knock Out waited for the elevator, Smokescreen rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly unsettled and wondering how else to convince the red 'con. Watching the blue racer from the corner of his optic, the medic stifled an irritated sigh. 

“Look, I’ll try to make it, alright? Just comm me the time and I’ll see if I can make it.” That made the blue bot perk up, a smile resurfacing on the silver faceplates which made Knock Out to quickly add: “No promises though.”

"Yeah, sure. Whatever ya say KO" 

Knock Out sent the rookie a dark look for the loathed nickname. Smokescreen replied with an innocent smile. "Oh and Knocks..."

“Bye, Smokescreen"

Witnessing the offended look on the rookie’s face as the doors of the elevator closed in his face was worth it.

There was very little traffic on the streets, it was still quite early after all, so Knock Out was able to get to the clinic rather swiftly. Transforming, he nodded to some of his colleagues standing by the door in answer to their greetings, before heading inside.

It was rather quiet inside, apparently only minor injuries came in during the night, though he knew that regrettably that would soon change. Almost instantly, a lime green femme appeared at his side.

"Knock Out! You're here! Ratchet's been searching all over for you." Her blue optics were warm and she was clutching a data pad close to her chest. Knock Out sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a klick."

The femme nodded and left, instead approaching a pair of mechs, no doubt to inform them of their friend’s condition. The red medic reached for his comms to contact Ratchet when suddenly everything erupted into chaos.

His HUD lit up in red as an emergency transmission was sent to all medics, summoning them back to the lobby. Cursing, he spun on his heel and ran back the way he came from.

Knock Out could already hear the shouts of pain, fear and agony, the barked orders of his fellow colleagues even before he reached the room. Several other medics dashed past him, setting the injured mechs on stretchers and rushing them to any operating rooms that were available. From what Knock Out had gathered from the transmission, there had been an accident in one of the mines on the outskirts of Iacon.

"KNOCK OUT!" That got his attention instantly. Looking over the heads of the crowd, he barely caught sight of Ratchet waving to him almost frantically from the other side of the room. Instantly, he rushed over, weaving through the crowd with urgency, not even apologizing to the few mechs he’d had to shove to get past.

Ratchet met him head on. "Patient's in critical condition. Our colleagues found him under a pile of rubble. If we don't stop the bleeding now, he'll die!"

Knock Out nodded and moved to enter the operating room, but Ratchet put a servo on his shoulderplate, preventing him from entering. At Knock Out's confused look, the older mech vented a sigh. "I want you to prepare yourself, Knock Out. The mech back there.. You know him."

And with that he stepped aside, so that his frame was no longer obscuring the gruesome sight. The red medic felt his vents stall in shock, his optics blown wide at the scene before him.

"St-Starscream?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The surgery had gone well, all things considered, but the injuries Starscream had sustained were extensive. The flier's systems had gone into shock and it would take at least a few days for them to reboot properly and allow Starscream to come online. Every day since the incident, Knock Out found himself in the silver mech's ward, watching the monitors and enjoying the peace and quiet he rarely got these days.

To tell the truth, he had no idea why he continued to visit the seeker. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms as his memory banks reminded him. But, despite everything that's happened, Starscream was the closest thing to a friend that Knock Out had. And now here he was again, sitting to the side of his ex-commander's berth.

The monitors beeped steadily as the red medic checked them over. Everything seemed to be in order so, with nothing else to do, he flicked on the datapad he'd brought along and scrolled the medical reports, sometimes either adding something or deleting. That was how Ratchet found him when he came in the evening for a final check-up for the day.

The red and white medic shook his helm, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lipplates. Knock Out flinched when his collegue placed a servo on his shoulderplate but instantly relaxed when he realized who it was, accepting the cube of energon that was offered to him with a grateful smile.

"You should go home, Knock Out. You're exhausted."

Ratchet advised gently as the younger mech finished the cube. Before, it had irritated the red mech. He was a decepticon and all kindness was taken for weakness. But as the years passed he found himself getting used to it.

Nodding, Knock Out got to his pedes, his joints whining slightly in protest. The door to the ward slid aside smoothly as he approached, but before he left the clinic the red medic turned around to face Ratchet once more.

"If he wakes, please inform me?"

He requested and when he received a nod from the older mech, turned away, the door sliding shut behind his retreating frame.

The red and white medic sighed, his teal optics flicking from the monitor readings to Starscream's still form.

The years had not been kind to the decepticon SIC. Scratches and dents, some fresh and some old littered his frame. Stale energon stained the cracks in his armor and joints, signaling past injuries. His helm crest was bent and twisted and one of his servos was missing a digit. It angered Ratchet.

When Cybertron was rebuilt, the newly established council made it their top priority to hunt down all the remaining decepticons, executing the high ranked and imprisoning the rest. Knock Out was only spared because Team Prime had vouched for him and even then he was still watched closely. Those decepticons that had managed to escape the council struggled to survive. Nobody wanted to employ them. The only job they could get was in the mines. It was hard work with little to no pay and awful living conditions. Many died in the mines.. Starscream must have somehow passed for a low-ranking decepticon and found work there.. Sighing, Ratchet set to repairing the cosmetic damage.

Knock Out rubbed at his optics tiredly. All he wished for now was to go and curl up in his comfortable berth and recharge. But noooooooo, he had to sit in front of his desk and work on the reports he'd have to hand in to Ratchet the next day. Paitients' profiles, injuries, prescribed treatments... All of it was driving him crazy.

When he finally finished the last report, he could barely stop himself from whooping in delight like he'd witnessed Miko do many times. Plopping heavily onto the berth, he nuzzled into the warm sheets as he waited for recharge to come. It didn't. Knock Out shifted from side to side to try and get some rest, but nothing helped. With a frustrated vent he got out of the berth. While the red medic was considering what to do, his gaze fell on his back wheels that were neatly stacked against the wall. A devilish smile slowly stretched across his face. How long had it been since he'd last raced? And Smokescreen did say something about a new track near by..

The wind whipped against his frame as Knock Out sped down the road. He couldn't help but smile happily beneath his hood. He didn't realize up till now just how much he missed this! Not bothering to slow down, the red mech transformed, skidding gracefully to a halt. For a few seconds he just stood there, enjoying the cool night air against his armor, enjoying the quietness and stillness of nighttime Iacon, void of bustling bots on the roads and in the sky.

Checking his internal chronometer, he sighed. It's time he was getting back home. Transforming, he took off with a loud screech of his tires against the metal, completely oblivious of the two green optics watching him from the shadows.

"Knock Out? Knock Out, are you there?"

Said mech groaned as he was rudely pulled out of recharge. Yawning, he slowly brought up a servo to his helm to answer the call.

"Ratchet? To what do I owe such an early call?"

He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and smirking as his audio receiver picked up an annoyed vent.

"Starscream's coming to."


	3. Chapter 3

A great rumbling sound followed by falling rocks and walls collapsing in on themselves. A cave-in. Starscream remembered running, trying to escape and then.. pain. But as he opened his optics, he realized that he wasn't in the mines anymore.

The room he was in was much too clean and spacious compared to the dirty cramped nook he called 'his quarters', not to mention that it was filled odd machinery that seemed awfully familiar. As he looked down, he noticed that he was hooked up to one of them. 'A medbay', Starscream realized.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Took you long enough."

A voice somewhere from his right suddenly said. The seeker could barely suppress the shriek of surprise that threatened to escape him, but he could not hold back an undignified squeak he'd later deny ever ever passing from his lips.

Ratchet did not smile, though his E.M field flared with amusement at his patient's obvious discomfort. Ignoring the scowl that was sent his way, he approached the berth Starscream was laying on.

"You've been brought here after a cave-in of the mine you were working in. Your frame suffered severe damage. The surgery had gone well, but recovery will take a long, long time."

Starscream closed his optics. The workers in the mines were hardly given anything for their work, he'd been just barely surviving as it were and now this?.. If he couldn't work, he'd be kicked out and would be left without any kind of shelter and money. He'd starve.

"How long?"

He asked, his voice wavering slightly, already dreading the answer.

"A stellar cycle, at least."

Ratchet frowned at the seeker's distress. He knew of the terrible conditions the former 'cons now lived in and he knew what this injury meant for Starscream. Not to mention, if word came out that the decepticons' second in command was found, it would mean trial and execution for the flier. If this had happened during the war, he wouldn't have cared, but now...

The hiss of opening doors caught his attention as the familiar crimson form strode in with it's ever-present confident glide. For a few moments the two ex-cons stared at each other, one in shock, the other as if he wasn't sure what to do and how to react.

"Knock Out?!"

The seeker finally sputtered.

"What the frag are you doing here?!"

The red mech ignored the obvious hostility aimed at him and walked over to the older medic to peer at the data pad over his shoulder plate.

Starscream watched the medic through narrowed optics. He did not forget Knock Out's betrayal. Noticing the tension in the air, Ratchet turned to his younger colleague.

"Knock Out, perhaps it'd be better if you left. Starscream' awake and will make a full recovery. There is no reason for you to be here."

The younger mech's frame tensed and his red and black optics narrowed into slits.

"You're kicking me out?"

He questioned, his lipplates forming an angry snarl.

"For the time being, yes. You can visit him later. Starscream isn't the only patient in this clinic that needs your attention."

The smaller mech looked as if he was about to argue, but a stern look from Ratchet was enough for him to give a frustrated vent of defeat and leave the ward.

 

Starscream sighed as he shifted in his semi-sitting up position on the angled medical berth. Throughout the days that he'd been there this was practically all he did. Just sitting there, waiting for Ratchet to bring him his rations of medical grade energon or just come to do a few tests to make sure that everything was healing properly.

His thoughts traveled to the red grounder, his servos balling into fists in rage. He wasn't just furious with Knock Out because he had betrayed him, it also infuriated him how easy life had been for the vain mech. While he and the other deceptions suffered, when they had thought to survive in the streets, Knock Out had lived happily in luxury. The hiss of sliding doors caught his attention. The seeker looked up.. and speak of the devil, there he was.

The red mech met Starscream's murderous scowl steadily as he strode into the room, placing the data pad he'd been holding on the near by table. The seeker found himself growing impatient as the medic continued to ignore him, his black and red optics scanning the monitors for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well?!"

He finally spat. Knock Out didn't reply for a few moments, taking a deep vent before turning to face the flier, his servos braced on the table's edge behind him.

"You're angry with me."

It was a statement, not a question. Starscream merely glared in reply. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Knock Out continued.

"That's no surprise really. I... ah, know about the.. questionable conditions you and my former comrades now live in.."

That was it: Knock Out had overstepped the line.

"Questionable? Questionable?!! While you were living a life of luxury, we were starving in the streets you traitorous pile of slag! Every day we have to fight for whatever little money we can earn, for a roof over our helms. Each day we are forced to work in the mines, because no Autobot would ever employ a decepticon!"

His servos balled into fists yet again, shaking in fury.

"All you've ever known is easy life!"

The red mech reeled back as if he were slapped. His lip twitched over his dental.. and was that.. guilt in his E.M field?

"My life isn't as easy as it seems. I work day and night, many bots still don't trust me and I'm pretty sure that the council is still monitoring my every movement-"

"Oh, you poor thing! 'I'm being watched'! 'Bots won't trust me!'"

The seeker sneered in disgust. Knock Out opened his mouth to reply, but was abruptly cut off when the doors suddenly slid open.

"Knock Out! What are you doing in here? Do you not remember the conditions we agreed upon?"

The red medic vented a sigh as he faced the older mech.

"Oh, you mean the conditions you forced me to agree to?"

Noticing that Ratchet was about to say something, he waved his servo dismissively.

"Save it."

As he passed him, Starscream could've sworn that Knock Out whispered "I'll come by again" before he left the ward.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Out did visit him the next day. And the next, and the next. At first, it irritated the seeker, but as time went by, he felt the anger towards the medic slowly decrease. He blamed it on the fact that Knock Out was the only visitor he got, besides the occasional appearance of Ratchet, to deal with the boredom. And the vain mech had been the closest thing to a friend he had during the war... Not that he'd ever admit it though.

"-and then I see this rookies aft disappearing into the distance with an angry horde of Vehicons coming after him."

Starscream laughed. Not in the evil, menacing sort of way, but instead in a happy, truly jovial manner. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this.. He'd completely forgotten how good it felt. Knock Out gave a short laugh of his own.

"I'd never seen a bot run so fast before in my entire life! By the way.."

The medic suddenly tensed, the flier could only guess that he was checking his internal chronometer. Sighing, the red medic rose heavily to his pedes.

"I've got to go."

He left the room, but not before placing a servo on Starscream's shoulder plate and promising him that he'd come by later that day. Some part of the seeker was upset to see the medic go, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. Not long after Knock Out's leave, Ratchet came over with his midday rations. But something was wrong. That much was obvious from the saddened look he was given by the older mech. Fear gripped at his spark. He said nothing as he watched the red and white medic walk over to his usual spot at the monitors. Finally, Ratchet heavily ex-vented, turning slightly to the former decepticon SIC.

"The council.. have found out about you. Your trial is scheduled in about an orn. I did everything I could, I'm sorry."

Starscream shuddered and curled up on himself, his knees tucked against his chestplate with his servos over his head and his wings held low and tense.

"They'll execute me.." He whispered. "They won't risk giving me a chance.."

"-Starscream.."

The seeker flinched away when the older mech approached.

"I'll talk to Ultra Magnus, but you and I both know that even if I convince them not to kill you, you'll get a life sentence in prison."

When the silver mech didn't reply, the medic simply placed the rations on the edge of the berth and left with a heavy vent. Glancing at the cube of medical grade energon, Starscream flung it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall, leaving a blue stain on it as well as the floor along with the shattered bits of the cube. After everything he'd been through, after everything he'd done to remain among the living, he was going to die because of a stupid cave-in?! A servo gently landing on his shoulder tore him from his thoughts and he looked up, red optics meeting equally crimson ones.

"Starscream, I," - "Don't."

The smaller mech immediately fell silent, understanding the seeker's refusal to hear him out. Nothing he could say would be of any comfort for the silver mech.

"We'll figure something out, Starscream."

The flier glanced at him again, and Knock Out was relieved to see the small flicker of hope in his optics.

"I promise.."

 

Deeply troubled, Knock Out entered his dark apartment. Turning on the lights, he plopped down on his couch and flipped through the channels on his tele-console, but paid no attention to any of them, his processor fixed on only one thing: helping Starscream. But how to help the seeker?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't immediately register the incoming call on his communications device, something akin to a human phone. When he lifted his servo to answer it though, he frowned. He did not recognize the number. Perplexed, he warily answered the call.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Irritation replaced his surprise. 'Must be some newspark messing with the communications again.' He thought.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for games, now what do you want?!"

He growled in annoyance. There was no reply. He waited for a few more kliks before deciding to hang up.

"Seriously, does nobody watch their sparklings anymore now that the war's over?"

Knock Out grumbled to himself as he headed for his washracks for a good shower and some buffing before sleep.

 

Across town, deep underneath one of the apartment blocks, a lone mech sat in front of a dusty handmade monitor. A transmission was displayed on it. As well as a map of Iacon city as the machine traced the signal.

"-for any games, now what do you want?!"

The form in front of the monitor did not reply. The irritated mech on the other side of the line waited for a few kliks before hanging up. But that was more than enough. The screen blazed red as the map scrolled up before zooming in on one of the buildings, the coordinates appearing on the top of the screen. The mech in front of the monitor smirked, his green optics tinged with yellow blown wide, an insane glint evident in them.

"I've got you now.."


	5. Chapter 5

The two weeks passed rather quickly, too quickly for Starscream's liking and as the day of his trial inched closer he found himself falling more and more into despair.

Ratchet started appearing in his ward more often, always for just a few kliks and always with a worried expression. The seeker barely paid any attention to the older mech though. What worried him, besides his trial of course, was that Knock Out had just... disappeared.

Ever since that day, the vain mech had not shown up to visit the silver mech even once.

And then.. the day came.

Starscream hissed, his wings rising angrily as he received a harsh shove by one of the guards, his claws curling in his cuffs.

"Hey, watch it, you brute!"

He snapped. The mech didn't reply, instead giving the flier another hard push.

"Shut your mouth and keep walking, decepticon scum."

The other guard growled as they walked down the hall. The seeker scowled but obeyed. He didn't need any additional crimes to his already long list.

 

"Starscream, you are found guilty on all charges."

The silver mech hung his helm, his servos hanging limply in their cuffs. He had expected this.

"Normally, execution would be in order, but since the war has ended and peace has been installed, your sentence would be life in prison. However.."

The seeker lifted his helm.

"Bots that wished to not be named have spoken on your behalf and it was decided that you would be given a chance to integrate into our society and become a respectable member of our community."

Starscream couldn't believe his audios. One minute he was waiting to be executed and the next.. He was told that he'd be pardoned of his crimes that he'd committed during the war!

"Until you've recovered, you'll be staying with one of the bots who had spoken for you. But, you will be monitored until we're sure that you are no threat to Cybertron and its people."

Was that a smile pulling at the corner of the Autobot SIC's mouth? He refused to believe that that was possible.

The seeker was torn away from his thoughts when the same guard that had shoved him earlier approach him and reluctantly undo his cuffs.

Absentmindedly rubbing his wrists, Starscream turned to Ultra Magnus once more.

"The bot who has volunteered to take you in will meet you outside. This meeting is finished. You may leave."

The seeker could not have left the courtroom faster.

"Screamer!"

The silver flier halted in his tracks, staring disbelievingly at the red medic skipping giddily towards him with a broad smile on his faceplate, a disgruntled looking Ratchet on his heels. Smirking at Starscream, who was momentarily speechless(for once in his life!), the red medic spoke.

"If you haven't realised yet, I'm the bot you're staying with until you've become a 'respectable member of our society'."

Knock Out quoted in his best impression of Ultra Magnus's voice. Ratchet rolled his optics at the smaller mech's antics before addressing the slightly taller mech.

"I spoke to Ultra Magnus and convinced him to give you a chance, Starscream, do not waste it."

As the seeker hastily nodded in agreement, the red and white medic glanced at his younger colleague.

"Knock Out was the one who offered to take you in, but since both of you are former decepticons, you will be monitored to ensure that you aren't planning to gather an army and restart the war, as I'm sure Ultra Magnus has already informed you."

A grimace darkened his features before clearing just as quickly. He patted Knock Out on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Starscream's next check-up is in a few months. Up until then you will be responsible for his recovery."

Glancing at the seeker, he added quickly.

"And no flying. Not until I give the okay."

Starscream nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly as he watched Ratchet leave, leaving him alone with Knock Out.

 

The seeker didn't like traveling underground. Slag, he hated traveling any other way but by flying really. But now he was trapped in a moving metal box, deep underground, too far below Cybertron's surface for his liking.

His wings twitched behind his back as he thought wistfully back to the times before his injury. When he'd sneak out for a short flight.

Glancing at the red mech beside him, he resisted the urge to curse. Knock Out didn't seem to be at all bothered, indeed he was too busy skipping through a datapad, his optics flicking back and forth as he read. From what Starscream had seen, the smaller mech was reading some kind of detective novel by Aftershine.

The seeker was surprised. He'd read some of her books, before the war, he hadn't expected that she'd survive though. 'Must've found a neutral colony, far away from the front.' He thought.

 

Luckily, Knock Out's apartment wasn't far. When he opened the door, the red medic couldn't help but laugh at the seeker's stunned expression.

"Welcome to your new home, Starscream."


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream now occupied one of the unused guest rooms of Knock Out's apartment. At first, he had been shocked by the sheer size of it. The room was certainly larger than his officer quarters on the Nemesis!

For now it stood empty, save for a few pieces of furniture since he didn't have many belongings, but the medic had assured him that that was fine. After all, he would be staying here for a very long time, so he would have plenty of time to acquire them.

The seeker sighed contently the moment his frame made contact with the plush berth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd rested on something so.. soft, comforting almost.

Turning over to lay on his back, his red optics looked up at the ceiling. Now that he finally had time to himself he began to think. Mainly about the future. What would happen once he was healed? He doubted Knock Out would kick him out the moment he was cleared by Ratchet, but he didn't want to impose himself on the crimson mech either.

He would have to find a job. He had been a scientist before the war, perhaps he could be one again? But would they accept him, a decepticon? Starscream highly doubted that, not without persuasion at least. He may have been pardoned by Ultra Magnus himself, but in the eyes of many he was still a threat. He snorted at that.

And after that?

Starscream didn't see himself settling down, he was more of a loner. He doubted he'd ever be able to love anyone but himself. But... it would be nice to have someone there, someone who cared. Memories of his trine flashed through his mind and he forcefully shoved them away. Skywarp, Thundercracker.. He didn't want to think about them, it hurt too much.

But having a conjux?

Venting a sigh, he reached out to the nightstand beside his berth and flicked off the light, his room immediately falling into darkness. However this kind of dark brought him a sense of relief, content and something closely resembling happiness. It wasn't like in the mines where the dark was stifling and brought fear and hopelessness.

He would think more tomorrow, when his mind would be clearer and not addled by exhaustion.

 

"Riiiiise and shiiine, Screamer."

The obnoxious sing song voice of the decepticon medic snapped Starscream out of his slumber and the seeker groaned, silently cursing the red mech. When he booted up his visual feed, he nearly fell off the berth.

Knock Out, with his ever present arrogant smirk, was leaning almost casually against the doorway to Starscream's berthroom.

"Knock Out!" The seeker screeched indignantly, his wings shooting up to stand high and tense. "Have you no sense of privacy?! How long have you been there?" His red optics narrowed into a glare. The medic only raised an optic ridge. If anything, he looked more amused than alarmed or ashamed.

"Long enough, now if you don't mind, I'd suggest you take an oil bath and polish your armor, primus knows you need a good buffing, and come to the living room. I'll give you a list of exercises and a few things so you won't get bored, before I leave for work."

And with that infuriating, slag eating grin etched on his faceplate, the red medic turned on his heel and sauntered off, humming some cheerful tune the seeker didn't recognize.

For a moment, Starscream entertained the idea of flinging something at Knock Out's retreating back (preferably something heavy), but decided against it. Rising heavily to his pedes, he stretched, his back and joints giving satisfying pops before he headed for the wash rack.

Despite the fact that his apartment was.. huge, for a lack of a better word, the red medic had only one wash rack installed. It's size defined made up for it though.

Starscream couldn't resist the urge to roll his optics at the vast variety of wax, paint and cleaning solvents filling the few shelves in the room along with a fully stocked polishing kit, complete with a buffer. But then again, what could he expect from a vain son of a glitch like Knock Out?

The warm solvent felt unbelievably good against his ravaged and filthy frame and soon enough, the silver mech was completely relaxed, the tension slowly leaving his frame. When he exited the wash rack, he felt refreshed, felt more invigorated than he had in vorns!

Starscream found the medic in the living room. The crimson mech was already sipping his morning fuel as flipped through the channels on the tele console. The silver mech couldn't help but stare.

In all the millennia that they'd known each other, Starscream had never seen Knock Out so peaceful. The evil smirk that usually adorned his face was gone, replaced by a relaxed expression and slight boredom as he found nothing interesting and just settled on the news.

As if feeling that he was being watched, the medic looked up, chuckling in amusement as the seeker quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere. "Fuel's on the counter." He said, taking another sip as he turned back to the screen.

Starscream grimaced as he took a sip from said cube. Due to the fact that he was still recovering from the injuries he'd sustained in the cave in, he had to drink medical grade energon. The additional nutrients that were mixed with the energon gave the fuel a rather disgusting taste.

Venting a sigh, Knock Out gulped down the remaining contents of his cube and stood up to set it on the counter. Turning to the silver mech, he waited to make sure that he was listening to him before starting.

" So, as you already know, you will be staying here until you've properly healed and had a chance to integrate yourself into our society. I'm here to help you with both of those things. For now you will have to remain indoors, you are not yet strong enough to go out. It will take a few Earth weeks before I can allow to take a short walk around the place. As soon as you're healed, you will receive all the documents necessary, find a job and eventually move out to your own place." He shrugged. "That's the current plan. Here's the list of exercises you'll need to do every day.."The medic reached into his sub space and after fishing a little brought out a datapad that he then handed to the silver mech.

The seeker took the datapad and nodded. This sounded reasonable enough though he wasn't happy about being holed up in an apartment for so long. Seekers needed air and space. Being in a confined space for a long time made them anxious.

"Oh, and one more thing.."

Starscream looked up. Knock Out was already standing at the doorway, there was a mischievous smirk on his faceplate. "I wouldn't recommend getting to know the neighbors."

The seeker's optic ridges furrowed, as he sent the red mech an inquisitive look. Knock Out chuckled. "One word: Smokescreen."

Laughing at Starscream's horrified expression, the red medic left, the door smoothly sliding shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

All things considered, the day had gone well. First, he spent a few hours exploring Knock Out's apartment. The silver seeker couldn't fathom why the Autobots had granted an ex decepticon such a suite and couldn't help but marvel at the size of each room as well as the pristine cleanliness.

The datapads, trophies and various photos were neatly stacked on each shelf, not a fleck of dust to be seen. The mech snorted to himself. Starscream had never taken the medic to be a neat freak, it was.. strange.

One photo in particular caught his attention. Lifting it to his faceplate, he studied it. Knock Out was perched on the shoulder of a large, heavily built mech. Blue armor, an orange faceplate and yellow optics were all familiar to him. Both mechs on the photo were smiling, nothing but joy was present on their faces. They were yet untouched by the war.

The seeker sighed as he set the photo back on its spot, his eyes narrowing and alighting with something akin to sadness. 

Breakdown.. Knock Out's deceased conjux endura. The medic had always hid his grief well, but the seeker could see right through his mask. It also didn't help that his quarters on the Nemesis were the closest to the red mech's and each night he'd hear Knock Out's enraged and grief ridden screams...

Giving the photo one last look, he turned away, his gaze landing on the door of the room he hadn't yet seen. Knock Out's berthroom. But did he really want to invade the medic's privacy even more than he already did?

Deciding against it, he returned to the living room. While he'd been exploring he'd picked up a few datapads he figured he could try reading. Settling on the comfortable couch, he began scrolling through them. He didn't notice as he slipped into peaceful recharge.

"Staaaarscream... Herr Kommandant... STARSCREAM!!" 

The seeker shrieked as he was abruptly awoken, wide red optics meeting mischievous black and red ones. Knock Out was smirking down at him and for a moment he had the urge to wipe it away.. with his claws. But unfortunately it wouldn't do him any good to upset his current host. 

Groaning, he got up, only now noticing how dark the room was compared to before. He had fallen into recharge at some point. 

Glaring up at the still grinning medic, he rose to his pedes, shoving Knock Out aside as he passed. The medic let out a small yelp of surprise, immediately checking his chest armor for any imperfections. 

Finding none, he sighed in relief before following after the seeker, the smirk that had previously adorned his faceplate replaced by a scowl. 

Starscream didn't pay him any attention, instead entering his room and unconsciously or maybe intentionally making the doors slide shut in the medic's face. 

Knock Out sighed, rubbing tiredly at his temples. He didn't know what could've warranted such a reaction. For a moment.. it was as if Starscream had expected someone else.

Shaking his helm, he left for his own quarters. It had been a busy day and he was exhausted. As he passed a window he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He felt as if he was being.. watched, but when he looked out there was no one there. Turning his helm, he reached out to activate the window shutters which immediately blocked his view of night Iacon.

He vented a tired sigh, massaging his temples again. He'd been working nonstop, it was probably the tiredness and stress taking their toll on him. Fortunately Ratchet had been kind enough to give him a few days off and for that he was grateful.

Yawning and groaning, his optic lids feeling heavy, he stumbled into his room. Knock Out collapsed onto the berth, immediately slipping into recharge. 

The next morning Starscream scowled as he paced. He was bored, really bored. Hissing in barely restrained frustration, he walked out onto the balcony, welcoming the soft breeze against his frame. What he wouldn't give to spread his wings again.. Knock Out was still in his room, no doubt planning on staying there the whole day, which would be totally fine with the silver seeker if he wasn't so bored. 

"Fancy seeing you out here." The seeker almost toppled over the railing in his shock. Turning around, he stifled a shriek as the grinning faceplate of Smokescreen stared back at him. 

An undignified squeak did escape his throat though it was quickly disguised as a cough. The Autobot rookie only smirked as he watched the former second in command of the decepticons. 

"What do you want, Autobot?!" Starscream spat, his wings held high and tense. The blue mech gave a small gasp and placed a servo over his chest plate in mock offense.

"You wound me! And here I thought that we were going to have a pleasant conversation."

The seeker growled in rising irritation. The mere sight of the blue rookie casually leaning over his own balcony railing annoyed him. Smokescreen sighed.

"Look, Starscream, I know wet aren't exactly on friendly terms.. Especially if we bring that incident with the phase shifter into consideration.." He chuckled nervously as the seeker sent him an icy glare. " What I'm trying to say is.. I believe in you, I'm willing to help you redeem yourself and find a place on revived Cybertron."

The seeker's wings drooped in shock. He would've been surprised to hear those words from any Autobot, but from Smokescreen, an immature, hotheaded and excitable youngster? It was downright shocking. 

"Yeah, fine." He managed out as soon as he overcame the shock. 

Starscream immediately regretted his words when he saw a slow grin form on the rookie's faceplate. Before he could turn around and leave however, Smokescreen spoke up again. 

Sending the seeker a short salute, the young mech grinned. "See ya later, Screamer"

Snickering at Starscream's furious expression, Smokescreen disappeared into his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Knock Out purred as he stretched out on the berth, his systems slowly coming online after a few pleasant cycles of recharge. It felt good not to rush anywhere and just lounge about in this comfort for a change. 

His optics onlined lazily, shuttering a few times to adjust to the bright light that was seeping into his room. Frag, what time was it? Checking his internal chronometer, he cursed and reluctantly got out of the warm confines of his multiple mesh blankets and Earth pillows. He liked them, they added more softness and comfort to the berth.

Stifling a yawn, the medic headed for the living room, already planning on getting himself a cube of energon before speaking to Starscream. He was planning something fun for both of them this evening. 

They entered the room at the same time. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd have left for work by now!" The seeker exclaimed, not bothering to hide his surprise, his wings lifting just a bit. Knock Out grimaced at the loud sound, one servo coming up to rub at an audial seeing as the other one was busy holding a cube.

"Ratchet gave me a few days off. But that's besides the point.." The red mech waved a servo. "I'm free for the evening and I'm taking us out to have some fun." Starscream didn't even try to hide his indignation. 

"And what makes you think I want to go anywhere?! Especially with you?" He hissed, his red optics flaring in fury as he looked down on the medic who didn't seem the least perturbed by his obvious anger.

"Come now, Starscream, you don't really expect me to believe that a seeker such as yourself enjoys being indoors for a long amount of time?" Knock Out replied, raising an optic ridge at the seething mech. "Besides, it will do us good, we're basically going to be roommates for a few long deca-cycles and I'd rather that we don't try to murder each other the whole time." He sipped at his energon and casually leaned back on the couch, draping a servo lazily over the back of it.

Starscream looked like he was considering strangling the medic, but thought better of it. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and sat down, watching the medic from the corner of his optic. "Where are we going?"

Knock Out's smirk was his only reply.

"This is NOT what I had in mind!" Starscream complained loudly as the red mech dragged him through the maze of small tables and dancing mechs. Of all things, the medic had chosen a bar. Of course he did.

The seeker sneered in distaste as he looked around. The room was large, but the sheer amount of bots made it seem small and cramped, the colorful lights that marked the dance floor was the only main source of light. Several booths littered the far walls and were filled with drunk mechs and femmes. The smell of high grade and processed energon was unpleasant to his olfactory sensors and the music - Primus, the music. It was so loud, it left his audios ringing and pulsing painfully as they struggled to adjust and he had to literally yell to be heard by the red mech that was currently dragging him by the servo.

Knock Out laughed at the seeker's displeasure as he leapt gracefully onto a chair. Turning to the bartender, he purred his request to him while sliding some money across the smooth surface of the stand. The mech glanced at the seeker behind Knock Out, smirked knowingly and took off, not forgetting the money the red mech payed him. 

The medic sighed as he looked back at the highly unhappy Starscream. "Oh, lighten up Screamer." He drawled, ignoring the displeased scowl sent his way. "When was the last time you were in a bar? Just enjoy yourself while it lasts." Just then the bartender returned with the drinks the red mech had ordered and placed them in front of the two mechs.

Grabbing his glass, Knock Out offered the seeker the other one, chuckling when the ex commander swiped it as roughly and rudely as possible from him. Downing his drink in one go, his engine purred at the pleasant feeling of high grade settling lightly in his tank and bringing some charge with it. 

Starscream twirled his drink in his servos as he considered it. Venting a sigh of resignation, he downed it as well, trying to ignore the victorious smirk that the red speedster sent his way. If there was no avoiding it, he might as well enjoy it.

A few drinks after the first had Knock Out striding to the dance floor and the seeker sitting where the medic had previously been seated. 

Surprisingly, Starscream had to admit to himself that this wasn't as bad as he had been expecting.

He wasn't sure whether it was the high grade speaking, but as he watched the medic dance he couldn't help but admire him. Knock Out's every movement was graceful and fluid, his red armor shone attractively in the light and when those wicked optics turned to glance over at him, the seeker's vents hitched. 

Starscream's optics refused to look away from the red mech, traveling over every soft curve of his frame, lingering on the slim waist and tantalizing hips. Feeling his faceplate heat up, he quickly turned away, deciding that he had had enough high grade for the evening if he found Knock Out attractive.

He didn't expect said mech to suddenly decide to sit on the chair next to his.

Knock Out panted softly, just slightly breathless as he ordered some more high grade before turning to the silver seeker. "Not going to dance, Starscream?" He asked, his keen ruby optics flicking to the larger mech sitting beside him.

Starscream shook his head, trying to ignore the foreign tingling he felt where the medic had brushed against him. Frag this high grade! 

Knock Out shrugged as he took his drink, though he didn't down it like last time, instead deciding to slowly sip on it instead and give his frame a chance to cool down.

It wasn't long before they started a conversation. Remembering old times and sharing funny stories. 

The medic soon found himself doubling over in laughter, his servos grasping at his sides, the silver seeker sharing a few laughs of his own as he joined in the grounder's mirth. 

He had managed to push away the annoying feelings and was glad that he and the medic were having a normal conversation instead of being at each other's throats.

The two were so consumed by their talking that they didn't notice a mech break away from the dancing crowd and approach them. 

Knock Out laughter was cut off by a loud yelp as he instantly drew a servo over his now stinging aft, looking around for the perpetrator, more than ready to sink his claws into whatever poor fool had done it. The newcomer only smiled when the little medic turned to glare at him, his dark purple optics already caressing the red frame.

He was a seeker as well, but he was almost a helm taller than Starscream, with silver and black armor and purple highlights. For some reason, Starscream immediately decided he hated him.

"The slag do you think you're doing?!" Knock Out snarled, his red optics flashing dangerously and his clawed servos curling into fists. The medic looked like he was ready to leap at the mech, who didn't seem the least worried.

Starscream merely watched on. Knock Out could take care of himself, besides he highly doubted that the red speedster would be happy or grateful if he intervened.

The mech wasn't put off by the medic's rage, instead it only seemed to egg him on as he leaned in close to come face to face with the seething grounder, placing a servo on the booth behind Knock Out.

"Now, what is such a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" He purred, his other servo coming up to cup the red mech's face, thumb swiping gently over the white lip plates. 

Knock Out replied with a vicious slap to the mech's face, snarling at him and taking a step back, unconsciously bringing himself closer to Starscream.

The larger Cybertronian spat out energon, his purple optics narrowing into dangerous slits. 

With a feral growl, he grabbed the medic, pressing him flush against his chassis, one servo encircling his slim waist, while the other curled around Knock Out's wrist, rendering the red grounder helpless.

"How about you dance with me, my pretty little cherry, and then swing by my place, hm?" He grinned lecherously down at the wriggling mech. After the end of the war, Knock Out had his saws taken away first for security measures and then because he no longer needed them. And without them, he was truly in trouble as the most he could do was claw at whatever he could reach and that didn't achieve anything.

As Knock Out struggled, something within the silver seeker snapped. For some reason, Starscream couldn't stand watching the medic wriggle helplessly in some slag heap's grasp. 

Letting out an audio splitting shriek of rage seeker's were know for, he leapt at the mech and forcefully tore Knock Out from his grasp, making sure that the red medic was safely behind him. 

The newcomer snarled in fury as he abruptly lost his prize and launched himself at the other seeker who had dared to take what was his.

A fight ensued. People screamed as they dove out of the way of the two battling mechs, tables and drinks crashing to the floor and alerting everyone in the bar of a fight.

Despite the fact that his opponent was larger, Starscream subdued him rather quickly. He didn't earn the rank of second in command by losing after all. Glaring at the kneeling meCh on the floor, he gave him a swift kick to the midsection before turning away, his optics searching for the medic.

He smiled when he spotted him and couldn't help but chuckle at Knock Out's shocked expression as he strode towards him. Taking the red grounder by the servo, he guided him through the mess of broken tables and shocked mechs and to the exit.

Only when they were halfway back to the medic's apartment did Knock Out regain his voice. Glancing uncertainly at the silver seeker walking beside him, he coughed awkwardly as he wondered what to say to the mech who'd saved him.

"Uh.... Starscream?" When the seeker glanced at him, Knock Out hesitated before continuing. "I just want to say.. Thanks.. back there.. I appreciate the help." He mumbled, his pointed audials lowering in embarrassment.

The seeker found himself come to a halt, staring at Knock Out , surprise evident on his faceplate. The medic had never thanked him for anything before... 

"You're welcome" He smiled, offering his servo to the medic.

Knock Out smiled back and took the offered servo with just a bit hesitation, letting the silver mech take him home.


	9. Chapter 9

Knock Out watched the seeker sip quietly on his cube of energon. 

It was the morning after the bar incident and frankly, the red mech still couldn't wrap his helm around what happened.

Why did Starscream help him? They were friends, yes, but time and time again, the seeker had shown that the only person he truly cared about was himself. So why would he defend Knock Out?

Starscream looked up at him and the medic quickly diverted his gaze to the cube that he was slowly twirling in his servos. His white audials twitched and lowered slightly under the larger mech's scrutinizing stare.

Trying to be nonchalant, he opened the corner of the cube and began to quietly sip on it, stopping to grimace at the taste of raw energon, before forcing the rest down his throat. He would've loved to add some spices into it, but given the amount of high grade he'd drunk the day before, the last thing his systems needed was extra charge.

Absentmindedly, he tapped his digits against the smooth metal surface of the table they were sitting at, glancing now and then at the seeker from the corner of his optics. 

Starscream was still staring at him, his now forgotten cube clasped firmly in his long claws on the table.

Knock Out felt his faceplate heat up in embarrassment. This silent staring from his ex-commander was making him nervous, though he'd never admit it of course. 'Look away, just look away slaggit.' The medic found himself thinking furiously as he finished his cube, looking as casual as he possibly could.

"Starscream, I know I'm stunning and all, but this is getting creepy." He tried to smirk, but the expression he was going for just didn't want to appear on his face. The seeker snorted in reply.

"You're one to talk. As I recall, you were the one who was staring at me. You wanted something." It wasn't a question.

Knock Out looked up at the silver mech, but almost instantly looked away, unable to hold Starscream's gaze. Knowing that he was caught, the red mech took a deep vent and asked the question that had been bugging him for the past few joors. "Why did you help me? You could've just let that slag heap have his way with me or just wait for someone else to step in. You knew fully well that you could have been arrested even as an ex-con who's starting a fight. So why put yourself on the line for me?"

The seeker sighed, looking up at the red mech. "I.. didn't like seeing you so helpless in some glitches grasp. I think it was me showing.. gratitude. You were the only friend I ever had on that slagging ship, no matter how many times I betrayed you. And even now you continue to stand by my side when everybody else have turned their backs on me. It was my way of paying you back." Starscream couldn't bring himself to look up at the medic. Would he see laughter in Knock Out's optics at how pathetic he sounded? How desperate he sounded?

Suddenly, he felt servos grasp his and the silver mech looked up in surprise at the red medic.

Knock Out's optics shone with understanding and gratefulness as he looked at the seeker, his servos still holding Starscream's to offer support, their faceplates just inches apart.

Starscream only now registered how close they were, the medic's gentle venting brushing against his face, but to his surprise, he didn't find it unpleasant.

Unconsciously, he began leaning forward, the medic doing the same. Their lips brushed against each other softly, tentatively, as if unsure and afraid that the other might pull away.

Knock Out felt his optics close as he enjoyed the soft kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt something like this, not since Breakdown died. The kiss wasn't rough or unfeeling like he was now used to. It was gentle and paced with emotion he couldn't yet describe.

His servos reached out and gently wound around the seeker's neck, his movements hesitant, allowing Starscream to push away if he wanted to. As if sensing this, the silver mech slid his claws over the sides of Knock Out's face until they were cupping the medic's helm, thumb digits softly caressing the ornamental helm and white cheekplates, causing the red speedster to lean towards him as much as possible with the table between them.

His glossa swiped softly over the smaller mech's lipplates, requesting entrance and Knock Out granted it, his mouth opening to allow the sweet intrusion.

The seeker nipped gently at those white lips, smiling just slightly into the kiss when the action earned him a small moan from the red medic.

After several long kliks they finally parted, each of them gasping for air and feeling that they didn't want it to end. 

Looking up to lock their optics on each other again, they smiled.

Ratchet wasn't sure what happened. One moment Knock Out and Starscream were enemies, then something akin to friends and now...

He watched as his colleague chatted cheerfully with the other medics over his midday energon.

His optics were bright, his frame was relaxed and no longer held tense, his armor was slightly fluffed in content and his E.M field flaring with barely restrained joy.

The old medic couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Knock Out so.. happy. At first, he'd assumed that those few days of rest were the cause, but now he wasn't so sure.

When Starscream had first come to pick the medic up after work, they'd all been surprised. 

When asked, the silver seeker merely waved them off, irritated, and stated that he was only here because he didn't have anything better to do and he was tired of being holed up in an apartment. 'I am a seeker', he said, glaring at Ratchet, 'I need slagging fresh air now and then.'

But he came by again the next day. And the next, and the next. Soon it became a common sight to see the irate seeker pacing in the lobby and then leaving with the handsome young medic in tow.

It wasn't long before the whole clinic knew about the two and even less before they began theorizing on what was going on between them. Frankly, Knock Out was already getting tired of telling everyone that they ,weren't a slagging couple for frag's sake!'

But despite all of that, Ratchet knew better. It didn't escape his notice how Starscream's wings or how Knock Out's faceplates took on a bluish hue. Personally, he didn't mind, he was happy for them even. The red mech seemed to be faring better than he had before and that was a plus.

Knock Out could feel Ratchet's optics boring into him, but he couldn't care less. He was feeling more elated than he had in many years now.

Never in his whole life would he have thought that he'd ever end up with Starscream of all mechs. At first they'd both assumed nothing would come out of it. Knock Out's narcissism and Starscream's ego were bound to clash at some point, but to their mutual surprise, they found themselves growing closer and closer to each other every day. The medic found it amusing how the seeker complained about everyone and everything and the seeker hid his laughter when Knock Out freaked out over a tiny scratch or scuff.

Lowering the used tools into the warm solvent to clean them, the medic counted the kliks to the end of his shift, eager to get out of the stuffy clinic and meet up with the seeker. He was dragging Starscream to a movie today. 

It was supposed to be the first one after the war ended, so he was eager to see it, but the seeker... not so much. Frankly, Knock Out was surprised how he even managed to convince *ahem* con Starscream to accompany him to it. 

Stacking the tools neatly in their drawers and quickly writing up the reports, he hurriedly left.

Starscream sighed as he paced impatiently in the lobby, waiting for the red mech. Glowering at the few nearby mechs that were staring at him, clearly recognizing a former decepticon by the telltale red optics, he checked his internal chronometer for the umpteenth time. Where was he?

Thinking of Knock Out brought a small smile to his face. He himself was still shocked about the whole situation. During the war they were either at each other's throats or scheming behind Megatron's back, each of them acting only for personal gain.

He was torn from his thoughts when he finally spotted the familiar flashy finish. Knock Out was standing by the reception desk, signing something before handing it over to the receptionist and turning to scan the room for his evening companion. A smile appeared on his face as he finally located the silver mech and immediately made his way towards him.

"Starscream!" He greeted joyfully, wrapping his servos around the seeker's neck. Said mech looked around quickly to make sure that no one was looking. Thankfully, the mechs and femmes around them were too busy to pay much attention to the pair. 

Relieved, Starscream curled his arm over the medic's shoulders, albeit a little awkwardly. Unlike Knock Out, the seeker didn't like showing affection out in the public. 

"Ready to go?" He asked, itching to get out of the clinic. When the red speedster beside him nodded in reply, he gently maneuvered both of them through the crowd and to the exit.

The movie was... nice actually, but the seeker would never openly admit it, though now he understood why Knock Out spent all that time amongst humans. For a rather pitiful species, they did invent some decent stuff and it must've been a joy for the red mech to find out that the Cybertronians were actually adopting something from the human culture. 

No matter how much he denied that he liked it, the medic seemed to see right through his lies.

"Oh, come on! Admit it, you loved it." Knock Out laughed as he playfully nudged the seeker's shoulder. Starscream rolled his optics.

"There was no logic whatsoever. A grounder transforming and moving from one flier to another in the air? Seriously?" He scoffed, feigning disgust at the sheer stupidity and wringing another laugh from the red medic.

"It's thriller, Screamy." Knock Out smiled as they walked back to his apartment. 

Starscream rolled his optics, a small smile pulling at his lips. As they walked, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was Night Iacon. The horizon was still a rosy hue where the sun had set, the streets were already falling into dark shadows, only illuminated by a few stray lamps. The roads and sky were empty, save for an occasional bot now and then.

And looking down at the red mech beside him, he realized that at this moment he could not be more happy. 

Knock Out stopped abruptly, his vents stalling when soft lipplates pressed against his cheek. Glancing up, his red optics blown wide, he stared at the silver mech beside him. Seeing the happy smile on his companion's face he couldn't help, but grin when he overcame his shock.

He took Starscream's servo into his and leaned his helm against the seeker's shoulder as both of them continued walking. 

Suddenly, Knock Out shuddered, looking around almost frantically. 

"Knock Out?" He almost didn't hear Starscream's worried voice as his optics scanned the shadowy street around them. His face must've betrayed his panic, because the seeker was now in front of him and taking him by the shoulders, shaking him to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

The medic shook his helm wordlessly, optics still focused on the shadows behind them. "It's.. It's nothing." He finally forced out, but he could tell that the silver mech knew he was lying.

He was about to ask something, but seeing the wordless plea in the speedster's eyes, Starscream decided not to press the matter and wait for when Knock Out himself would tell him what was bothering him. 

As the pair continued walking, the dark figure relaxed, shoulderplates falling from their stiff and motionless hold as he stepped out into the dim light of the street lamp. 

His scratched and dull black plating just barely shone in the yellow light, dark, poisonous green biolights pulsed in barely controlled anger, scarred lipplates pulled into a snarl, the insane yellow optics tinged with green narrowed in fury and fixed on the retreating backs of the two mechs in a fierce glare.

"He's mine." The mech hissed, sharp fangs glinting in the dim light of the street lamp. "He's mine..."


	10. Chapter 10

Knock Out still refused to talk about that incident in the dark street. Starscream tried ignoring it, told himself that the medic would tell him when he was ready, but after two weeks he was becoming frustrated.

He had never expected to grow to like Knock Out, much less care about him. He wanted the red mech to show some trust, though they weren't yet lovers, they were definitely more than friends at this point.

The silver mech had hinted on the subject several times: when picking Knock Out up after work, during meals and quiet hours when both of them would just settle in the living room to read and just enjoy each other's company, once he even tried bringing it up over a bottle of high grade and even overcharged, the redspeedster still clammed up over the whole thing.

Eventually, he got so frustrated and angry that he'd actually snapped at the smaller mech, and instantly regretted it when he saw the flash of anger and hurt in those red optics. Then the medic had stood up and left without giving the silver flier a chance to apologize, which now found Starscream out on the balcony, taking relationship advice from Smokescreen of all bots.

Simply put, he really wanted to kill himself at that moment.

"-All I'm saying, 'Screamer, is that you've gotta have some faith in 'im. He'll tell ya when he's ready and you have to apologize and let him know that you were in the wrong, not him."

Starscream groaned, silently cursing his decision to come out here instead of his room. But he was a seeker and seekers needed to be out in the air a lot.

"And what if he doesn't come around? It's easy for you to talk, you probably don't have anyone, rookie."

Hurt flashed in Smokescreen's optics, there and gone within a second.

"Hey, you're the one who came out here whining, I was just trying to help."

Starscream tried not to snort. Sympathy - another stupid Autobot sentiment. No matter what, he was still a decepticon at heart and though he learned not to want to kill every autobot in sight that didn't mean that their ways didn't annoy the scrap out of him.

Swallowing his pride and silently imagining getting rid of Smokescreen a hundred different ways (including tossing him over the balcony railing), he spoke:

"I'll..heed your advice, you may be right after all."

He instantly regretted his choice when Smokescreen grinned.

"Glad I could help, also, Screamer.."

Starscream glanced at the blue youngling as the latter suddenly trailed off. Noticing this, the rookie smirked, abruptly leaning over his balcony railing and into the flier's personal space.

"You hurt Doc Knock and I will personally make sure you no longer have a spark chamber." He hissed threateningly. 

Starscream involuntarily took a step back, lifting his servos in a peaceful gesture. Some part of him was amused that an inexperienced youngling dared to threaten him, former second in command of the decepticons, but the other was terrified.

While working in the mines he hadn't had a chance to really talk or even watch the autobots, for all he knew the rookie might just have got the training he needed and had got a little smarter over the years. And judging by how all decepticons were treated, Smokescreen could very well go through with his threat and nobody would bat an optic.

Frowning just slightly, he finally said:

"I'll bear that in mind."

The rookie smiled, instantly backing out of Starscream's personal space. "Glad we understand eachother."

The seeker scowled, but otherwise did not respond. Sighing internally, he turned away from the younger mech. In the day, rebuilt Iacon was just as beautiful as it haf been during the night. Tall, silver skyscrapers glinting in the sunlight, crowds of bots both on the ground and in the air... but it would never be Vos.

Oh, how he longed to see that city again. The city of seekers. He'd been born and raised there and he had missed it every day since it had been destroyed in the war.

In fact, with his newly regained freedom he had planned to go there once he was cleared by the medic, Ratchet. But after the last few weeks, his mind had changed.

He didn't want to leave Knock Out. Primus knows how he had learned to care for the narcissistic mech, but he had. Vosians would not truly accept a grounder.

Sighing, he turned his helm just slightly to glance at Smokescreen's balcony, relief washing over him when he noticed that it was empty.

Eventually he returned to the apartment and sat down in the living room, looking through the brochures Knock Out had left him on the kitchen table.

It seemed that the red medic, knowing that Starscream had once worked as a scientist, reached out to a few mechs he knew that worked in different laboratories, acquiring some job options for the silver seeker.

Though he would never admit it, Starscream was grateful to him for his efforts and vowed that he'd apologize that very evening.

For now though, he'd look through the offers. All work on experimental weapons had long since been scrapped, no one wanted to even think about fighting. Even if it hadn't been scrapped, Starscream doubted that he would have signed up for it, not that they would accept an ex con, the former SIC of the decepticons no less anyway. He'd had enough of war as well.

The seeker soon found that several of the job offers that the medic brought him were to his liking and after some consideration set off, hoping that now that he had been officially pardoned, they would let him apply.

Knock Out grumbled softly to himself as he walked through the busy streets of evening Iacon. Getting to his apartment would've been faster if he haf just transformed, but he didn't feel like it.

Starscream's words stung. Really stung. Usually, he would've brushed it off and forgotten about it, but for some reason he just couldn't. Maybe he truly was a coward.

The urge to yell out his frustration rose, but he fought it down. He didn't want to attract unnecessary attention, not when he was this miserable.

The feeling of being watched hadn't left as he'd initially hoped. Countless times he had felt optics boring into him, but when he turned around, no matter how fast, there was no one there.

Maybe he was just paranoid. Maybe he was too ised to the way things were during the war.

Venting a sigh, he stopped. He couldn't go back to the apartment right now and face Starscream.. Knowing the seeker, the whole confrontation would result in a massive helmache. What he needed right now was to burn off some steam.

Transforming, he sped off in the direction of the race track.

Fortunately there weren't many mecha there. Just four or five younglings, racing together, their joyful laughter echoing throughout the entire track.

They ignored him and though Knock Out would usually be insulted by the lack of attention to his flashy finish, it suited him just fine now.

The smooth metal felt good beneath his tires and he felt his frame slowly relax as contentment replaced frustration.

As he was making a steep u-turn, the feeling of being watched returned and he tilted his side mirrors towards the stands.

A mech was standing there, half concealed by the evening shadows, yellow optics tinged with green bright with lunacy, mouthplate pulled into a creepy audio to audio grin that made Knock Our plating crawl. He swore he glimpsed energon stains on them.

His tires screeched loudly against the metal as he brought himself to a sudden halt, just narrowly avoiding to collide with one of the youngsters.

"Hey, the frag's your problem?! I nearly crashed into you, slagheap!"

The young mech exclaimed, but the medic ignored him, transforming and turning to look back at the stands.

The mech was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I was going to do a rewrite, but right now I want to focus on finishing Pain and Servitude. Until that’s done, unfortunately there won’t be updates for Something Wonderful. So, since I still had the old chapters, I decided to post them here again, just until I can come back and continue this story.


End file.
